Not My Problem
by sam-the-fallen-angel
Summary: Cas has been living as a human for a while now and ends up sharing a bed with Dean. NO SLASH.


Dean sprawled across his bed and stared up at the cracked motel ceiling with a sigh of relief. It had been over 24 hours since he had been able to rest and at least a week since he had been able to rest _well._ He missed his bed at the bunker. His mouth turned up a bit at the corners at just the mere thought of the memory foam and warm blankets. His eyes were just drifting shut when he heard Smoke on the Water blaring from his cell phone.

"Who the hell would be calling at this ungodly hour?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. Sam shrugged from across the room behind his computer. Dean blinked tiredly as he checked his caller ID. "Of course it's Cas. Who else would be so goddamn annoying?" He held the phone up to his ear. "What do you want?"

"So sorry to bother you, princess," Cas said sarcastically. After a couple months of living as a human, he had started to pick up on some conversation skills and sarcasm was his new best friend. It pissed Dean off to no end and he didn't understand why Sam found it so funny. "I actually need a place to stay for the night. Thought I'd call in a favour."

Dean sat up now. "Why don't you just check in to a motel?"

He heard Cas sigh on the other end of the line. "I lost my job at the corner store and need to get back on my feet. I'll only stay the one night." He paused, then added, "Please."

Dean rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his back and yawning. "Alright, I guess so. Just one night, then we'll help you get back in the saddle."

"Thanks, Dean." He could almost see Cas's relieved smile. "I'll be there in a few."

The line went dead and Dean looked at his phone for a second before placing it back on the old stained nightstand that sat between the two beds in the room.

"What did Cas need?" Sam asked, closing his laptop and walking over to his bed.

"He asked if he could stay the night here since he's out of cash," Dean told him.

Sam looked up from taking off his mud-encrusted boots. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him he could, obviously," Dean replied. "We owe him at least that."

Sam nodded. "Good. But I just have one question—where is he gonna sleep?"

Dean swore and looked around as if another bed was just gonna pop out of nowhere. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Sure thing."

Dean, of course, lost and automatically started trying to bargain his way out. "I'll give you twenty bucks. I'll do your chores. I'll make you lunch."

"First of all," Sam said, "we don't have chores. Also, I don't need your money and you'd give me a cheeseburger or something for lunch. No deal."

Dean threw his hands up. "I don't want to sleep on the floor!"

Sam grinned. "Not my problem. Maybe you should've thought of that before inviting him over."

"I didn't—"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door, which he got up to answer.

Cas stood on the other side of the door wearing a white collared shirt and his trench coat with some jeans and holding a newspaper above his head to keep the rain off. Dean raised but didn't say anything about it.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said. He looked past him into the motel and smiled at Sam, who smiled back. "Hello, Sam."

Dean clenched his jaw, still annoyed with his brother for winning the stupid game, and opened the door wider so Cas could enter. "Welcome to hell. You'll be sleeping on my bed since Sam has no heart."

"Hey," Sam interrupted. "I'll have you know, I have never lost my heart. My soul, on the other hand…"

"Yes, Sam, we all remember the soul fiasco," Dean said with a tired sigh. "Anyway, Cas you can put your stuff, well, pretty much wherever you want since we don't give a crap. The bathroom's right there—" he gestured to a door with a suspicious red stain "—and I assume you know how to use that."

Cas smiled and dropped his little duffel bag on the floor at the foot of Dean's bed. It was only big enough for a couple changes of clothes and some toiletries, which made Dean feel bad for complaining about sharing his bed for one night.

While Cas went to the washroom, Dean sat back down on his bed and put in his headphones. Sam looked over from his own bed with another grin and Dean flipped him the bird. He didn't feel bad enough to let Sam off the hook.

Cas came back out and Dean silently moved to the floor and Cas awkwardly sat on the bed. He looked down at Dean and seemed to be about to say something but Sam spoke first.

"Well, goodnight, then," Sam said, turning off the lamp and rolling over. He was fast asleep in seconds, leaving Cas to sit there and think while Dean lay on the floor and tried to sleep.

"I can sleep on the floor, you know," Cas said, breaking the silence.

Dean looked over at him with a small smile. "Not after everything you've done for us. Consider this me starting to make up for it."

"But you look so uncomfortable," Cas replied. "I feel bad. You could always sleep with me."

Dean laughed at that. "Cas, do me a favour and never say that again. And no, that's okay."

"It would make me feel better."

And that's how Dean found himself laying on the bed with Cas on his left, both staring at the ceiling. Dean wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation, but it was definitely better than the floor. There was only one thing making it uncomfortable, really, and it wasn't the fact that Cas was next to him.

"Could you please stop hogging _all the freaking blankets,_" Dean said through clenched teeth. Cas, who was now delirious with lack of sleep, threw his right arm and leg across Dean's body and continued staring at the ceiling.

"Better?" he asked sarcastically. Dean shoved him off and grabbed a corner of the coverlet.

"I'm still cold," Dean said.

"Not my problem."

"Just gimme the freaking blankets," he muttered, taking them forcefully.

Dean rolled over and closed his eyes, ready for sleep. He was just starting to drift off when Cas brought him back for the second time that night.

"I can't sleep."

Dean took Cas's pillow out from under his head and smothered his face with it. He couldn't believe he let Sam force him into this. All he wanted was some peace and quiet so he could get a full night's sleep for the first time in what seemed like forever. "_Shut up._"

Cas grabbed Dean's pillow and hit him over the head. Dean couldn't believe it. They were really starting a pillow fight. Of course, he couldn't back down and had to hit Cas back. Soon enough it turned into an all-out war and didn't stop until Sam's voice floated over from the nearby bed.

"What is this, a sorority house sleepover? Keep it down!"

"Shut up," Cas and Dean retorted at the same time and erupted into giggles that were caused by tiredness and as far as both were concerned the next day, never happened. After a minute they called down and tried to sleep again.

"Dean, must you hum ACDC at a time like this?"

"It helps distract me from the pain of your elbow digging into my ribs," Dean hissed, trying to keep his voice down so Sam wouldn't hear.

"You're so annoying," Cas muttered. Dean turned around and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"_I'm_annoying?" Dean said incredulously. He couldn't believe his ears. Cas was the one who called him and asked to stay at their motel. Cas was the one who wanted to share the bed. If it wasn't for him, Dean would be asleep right now. "You're one to talk! At least you don't have to share with the freaking sasquatch over there!"

Cas chuckled. "Relax, I'm kidding. Thanks for letting me stay here." His face turned serious again. "I mean it. It's really nice of you."

"Glad we're on the same page," Dean grumbled, turning over to hide his smile.

"Dean," Cas whispered in his ear, tapping him on the shoulder. "Deeeeeeaaaaann."

Dean disentangled himself and rolled over so he was facing away from Cas again. What had happened while he was sleeping was not his fault and he would always deny it. Although he had actually gotten a better night's rest than usual, knowing Cas and Sam were both okay and right there.

"Dean, I'm hungry," Cas complained.

Dean had had enough. He turned back around and shoved Cas fully off the bed. The angel-turned-human toppled off and landed with a loud thud on the ground, waking Sam up. Cas groaned in pain and Sam yawned as he got out of bed.

"Dean, was that necessary?" Cas called from the floor beside the bed. Dean felt a twinge of guilt but was glad to finally be able to stretch out again.

Sam joined in as he stretched and smoothed down his hair. "Yeah, dude, you woke me up."

Dean pulled a pillow over his head and smiled into it where the other two couldn't see. "Not my problem."


End file.
